The Art of Roar
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Ignatius the Incineror and Shu the Pikachu invite Cynder and her friends to Osaka so they can take part in a fighting convention for anthros hosted by Emperor Tomohiro.
1. Chapter 1: The Beast Convention

**DRAGON HEROES**

Well, we're almost at the tail end of the second season, so here's another adventure of our heroes! Some new characters will be introduced, one of whom made a short appearance in one of the previous stories (you'll see who it is). Let's kick back and enjoy what this story has to offer us, shall we?

* * *

 **The Art of Roar  
**

 **Chapter 1 – The Beast Convention  
**

Ignatius was an Incineroar who hailed from Hawaii and has arrived to Japan so he could attend the annual Beast Convention that was taking place in the city of Osaka. Thousands of anthros gather round to undertake difficult tests in the hopes of winning the coveted Scroll of the Beast. The convention was overseen by the illustrious Emperor Tomohiro, a powerful chimera who trained Ignatius many years ago when he visited the Hawaiian Islands.

As he waited in line, Ignatius was very anxious of what to say to his master since he had been defeated by Bowser at the Mauna Loa Tournament. He knew Emperor Tomohiro had expected him to win and become the Champion of Hawaii as he rightfully should, but it seemed that it was not to be. The one thing Ignatius remembered was that Bowser was among a group of dragons, and they all shared the same address. Soon, he found his loyal companion and best friend, a Pikachu called Shu, who was also a pupil of Emperor Tomohiro. They have known each other for years and they have come to respect each other as Emperor Tomohiro had hope when he made them partners.

Shu saw Ignatius, and he was excited to hear how the Incineroar went.

"Morning, Ignatius," he said. "How was the tournament in Hawaii?"

"The tournament went well, Shu," replied Ignatius. "But I didn't manage to become the Champion as I was bested by a Koopa in the first round."

"Really?" exclaimed Shu. "That's incredible! I mean, there's no way you could have been beaten that easily! You're the strongest beast to have ever been trained by Emperor Tomohiro!"

"I know," said Ignatius. "But this Koopa is very skilled that he was able to take me down with ease! And there's more to that!"

"Please, tell me everything!" said Shu. "I really want to hear the details!"

"This Koopa named Bowser is among a group of dragons who are really good fighters," began Ignatius. "One of them even became the Champion of the tournament after a rather intense fight. Whoever these dragons are, they are undoubtedly extraordinary."

"No kidding!" laughed Shu. "Maybe these dragons really have what it takes."

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking as well," said Ignatius.

"Oh, yes, absolutely!" smiled Shu. "These dragons might make excellent participants for the Beast Convention!"

"Precisely!" said Ignatius, brightly. "Their prowess and spirits are just what we're looking for! They could even try to compete for the scroll!"

"We better take this up to the Emperor," said Shu. "He might possibly approve of this idea!"

* * *

So Ignatius and Shu hurried into the dojo to see Emperor Tomohiro. There was a long line of anthros who have come to ask for advice in preparation for the convention. Some were already planning to sign up. The Incineroar and Pikachu waited anxiously in line as the anthros were getting his words of wisdom.

At last, after waiting for so long, it was Ignatius and Shu's turn to speak with Emperor Tomohiro. He looked at his two pupils, and he could tell that they have some really big news for him.

"Ignatius and Shu," he began. "I can see that you have come with something of great importance I should know."

"Yes, we have," said Ignatius. "Well, to be exact, I'm the one who is the bearer of the news as it has something to do with the Hawaiian tournament."

"Really?" asked Emperor Tomohiro. "Care to elaborate on what it is?"

"This is really going to be incredible to hear, Emperor," said Ignatius. "But over at the tournament, I have encountered a group of really strong dragons, one of whom defeated me in the first round."

Emperor Tomohiro's eyes widened when he heard what Ignatius just said. "That really is incredible!" he exclaimed. "You are the strongest beast I have ever trained, and you got bested by someone stronger! Just who are these dragons?"

"Well, the one who defeated me was a Koopa named Bowser," replied Ignatius. "I don't know much about the others, but there were three Charizards, and one of them happens to be a Twilight Storm dragon, I believe."

"This is very fascinating to hear," said Emperor Tomohiro. "Perhaps these dragons could be qualified for taking on the Beast Convention."

"That's what I was thinking as well," said Ignatius.

"No doubt that these dragons would provide us a great show," said Shu.

Emperor Tomohiro nodded. "First thing we need to know is the whereabouts of the dragons. This is certainly an opportunity they cannot miss."

"If my memory serves correctly," said Ignatius. "They apparently reside somewhere in the Ise-Shima National Park."

"In that case, I would like you to go there and bring them before me," said Emperor Tomohiro. "No doubt that these dragons are perfect for the Beast Convention as they could learn more about the ways of the anthro."

"As you wish, Emperor," bowed Ignatius. "It will be done."

"Excellent," said Emperor Tomohiro. "Now, hurry to the Ise-Shima National Park and find them!"

So Ignatius and Shu left the dojo and set off on their journey to the Ise-Shima National Park. They had never been at that part of Japan, so they figured that they would need to ask for directions so they could make it in time.

"Ignatius, just how will we going to convince the dragons to join the Beast Convention?" asked Shu.

"Leave everything to me, Shu," replied Ignatius. "The dragons are most likely to recognise me, especially Bowser."

"Okay then," said Shu. "I wonder what sort of place to do they live in the National Park."

"The only I can imagine is that they must have established a small village within," said Ignatius. "Well, there's only one to find out, and that's to pay them a visit!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yep, Ignatius from the Hawaiian Tournament two-parter is back to be properly introduced, so we're going to see how he and his Pikachu partner interacts with the dragons soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Opportunity

**Chapter 2 – The Golden Opportunity  
**

It was a fine day for Cynder and her friends as they packed up the tables they used for the feast yesterday. Tails, Cream, and the Daring Dragon Dynamos have already left while Blaze decided to stay at the village for the time being. As everyone was chatting away, Cynder pondered deeply on their previous encounter with Ash. She could tell that it was only a matter of time until she has to confront her again.

"I really like how you arranged my stuff, Draco," said Lily. "It's like as if you have turned my house into a work of art!"

"Um, well, it was nothing, really," said Draco modestly. "I just love to be creative with everything I do, and I do the same with my home back in Australia."

"Oh yes, that is true," said Bowser. "You should see how neatly he has kept the books in our library, and I don't even pay attention to the numerical order of the books we have there."

Draco, Lily, Percival, and Darky laughed, including Bowser. In a minute, Torden and Jakkin have returned from their morning spar to help the others.

"Howdy, boys," said Jakkin. "Still not done packin' up what we set up for yesterday's dinner feast, I see."

"Nope, not at all," replied Percival. "We had to clear out a lot of stuff like the plates, glasses, spoons, forks, and disposing the garbage before we could pack away the table and take the seats back in place."

"I see that you have," said Torden. "Afterwards, I think we should figure out what our next move will be, like as in, what we should do for the day."

"Do not worry so much about that, Torden," said Blaze. "I'm sure something will pop up when we least expect it."

Torden turned around and noticed that Cynder was still standing silently over at the shores of Ago Bay.

"What's up with her?" he asked. "That's all I ever see her do most of time, standing at one place for hours like a rock."

Blaze frowned. "Give her a break," she said sternly. "Those encounters with Ash must have something to do with it, seeing how they seem to be very fierce rivals since the day they first met."

"Shall I go and try to snap her out of it?"

"That won't be necessary," said Blaze. "I'll talk to her myself."

"Please let me come too, Blaze," said Draco. "Surely maybe I can help give her a little pep talk."

"No, Draco," said Blaze. "Just go and continue on helping the others pack."

"Okay then," replied Draco.

So Blaze went to the beach and approached Cynder, who didn't notice her teacher standing right beside. She continued to look out to the horizon without saying a word.

"Ahem," began Blaze so that she could get Cynder's attention. "You seem to be enjoying the sight of the ocean, aren't you? Guess you must be thinking of what fish you will be catching for lunch."

"Oh, hello Blaze," said Cynder. "No, I'm not thinking about fish this time."

"I was aware of that, actually," said Blaze. "You must be thinking about Ash and what King Kurotsuki told you about her the other day."

Cynder slowly nodded. "It's still rather mystifying," she said. "I mean, when I first met her, I was annoyed at her arrogance and believed that she really intended to wreak havoc as she always promises to do, but then during my match with her at the Hawaiian tournament, after witnessing the sheer strength of her power and discovering that we were both equal, I started to consider her a worthy opponent that I told Torden to spare her when he was about to kill her when she was down. Still, I could only wonder what King Kurotsuki meant when he told me that she was not truly evil and had a chance at redemption."

Blaze thought deeply for a moment as there was something in her mind, but she was not so sure if she should tell Cynder straight away. After taking some consideration, she decided that it was the time to make up her mind.

"Uh, Cynder," she finally spoke. "There's something I know about Ash, and I think you're ready now to know the truth."

"What do you mean?" asked Cynder. "What are you talking about?"

"Cynder, Ash is…" Blaze hesitated. "Ash happens to be…"

"Excuse me, Cynder and Blaze!" called Draco. "We happen to have some visitors coming! There are two of them!"

Cynder was annoyed. "Great, just great," she groaned. "This is the third time in a row. Who is it now?"

"Let's just go and find out," said Blaze.

Blaze and Cynder joined Draco as the others gathered to greet the two arrivals. When they came into view, they saw an Incineroar in martial arts clothing and a cute small anthropomorphic rodent-like creature with yellow fur, pointy upright ears with black tips, red round cheeks, and an irregular tail with a zigzag pattern that made it shaped like a lightning bolt. It was wearing some Chinese attire that looked antique.

Draco could tell what the little creature was. "It's an Incineroar and a Pikachu," he said. "Are they lost?"

"I don't really know," said Cynder. "Better that we ask them what they want."

Blaze stepped forward to meet the duo. "Can we help you?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," replied the Incineroar. "Is this the village of Cynder and her group?"

"Why, yes, it most certainly is," answered Blaze.

"Perfect!" smiled the Incineroar. "Now, I want to start by asking, do you remember me?"

Nobody could answer, but Bowser figured it out when he looked at the Incineroar's face. "I know you!" he exclaimed. "You're that Incineroar I fought at the Hawaiian tournament! I believe your name was Ignatius, wasn't it?"

"Very good, Bowser," said Ignatius. "Yes, I am Ignatius the Incineroar, and this is my partner Shu, a Pikachu."

"Pleased to meet you all," said Shu as he bowed in respect.

"We have come to offer you a golden opportunity," said Ignatius. "And we hope that you will accept it as you could learn something new and enrich yourselves with knowledge, experience, and of course, skills."

"That sure sounds interesting, Incineroar and Shu," said Blaze as she eyed the dragons. "What kind of opportunity is that?"

"The opportunity to come and take part of the Beast Convention in Osaka," said Ignatius. "Emperor Tomohiro has learned about your exploits in the Hawaiian Islands, and he's very impressed with what he has heard that he wants to see you all in action."

"The Osaka Beast Convention?" exclaimed Blaze with delight. "That sounds absolutely fabulous! You know what? As the teacher of Cynder and her group, I would like to say we accept your offer!"


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Emperor

**Chapter 3 – Meeting the Emperor  
**

"Excellent to hear!" smiled Ignatius. "Now, please come and follow us."

"Not a problem," said Blaze. "Just let me get something out of the way real quick."

The dragons crowded around Blaze in confusion while she reaches for her smartphone to contact Tails.

"Um, Blaze," said Draco nervously. "We haven't really said if we were interested to come, so why are you making us all go?"

"Trust me on this, Draco," said Blaze. "This will really be worth the experience for you and the group."

"You know, this place does sound very interesting, Blaze," said Cynder. "I trust that you believe we have it in us to perform well at the Beast Convention."

The other dragons agreed with Cynder.

"That's the spirit, Cynder," smiled Blaze. "Now, everyone stay silent for now as I'm trying to reach Tails."

"What for?" asked Draco.

"She said to be quiet, Draco," whispered Cynder. "It must be something important."

"Hello, Blaze?" answered Tails. "What made you call so soon?"

"Hey, dear," replied Blaze. "I'll get right to the point. In Osaka, there's going to be a fighting convention for anthros, and we're going to take part in it, so I have been thinking as I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. How would you like to join in on the convention? I know your experiments and inventions are more important nowadays, but surely you still have some of that fighting spirit within you, right?"

There was a long silence. "Um, I'm not so sure, Blaze," Tails replied finally. "It has been so many years since I've done fighting, so I don't know if I'd be up to speed for that. Not to mention I just got back to Australia."

"Well, if you don't want to take up the challenge, you can sit back and watch us then," said Blaze. "How about it, Tails?"

"In all seriousness, Blaze, I'm pretty exhausted from all that flying around," said Tails. "You can just tell me how the convention was when it's over. I promise I'll be back within a day or two as I need to continue on with that top-secret mission we've been doing."

"Alright, Tails, I understand," said Blaze. "You take it easy then and we'll see you when you stop by. Hopefully, something will come up in that mission."

"I love you, Blazey," replied Tails tenderly.

"I love you too, Milesy," said Blaze and she hung up her phone.

"Now are we good to go?" asked Ignatius.

"Yes, absolutely," said Blaze. "We're ready for the Beast Convention, Ignatius and Shu!"

"Good to know," said Ignatius. "Follow us!"

* * *

Later, the group arrived at Osaka, where they could see a bustling metropolis filled with skyscrapers, towers and so much more. Ignatius and Shu led Blaze and the dragons through the city, and eventually they reached a large dojo adorned with beast statues.

"Right this way," said Ignatius. "The Emperor is waiting for you."

Blaze and the dragons made their way into the entrance hall and inside they could see different kinds of anthros inside. There were lions, foxes, horses, and even reptiles. Ignatius and Shu accompanied them to make sure that they were going the right way. They reached the throne room where they could see a large important-looking creature waiting anxiously.

"Now, just let us do the talking first," said Ignatius. "Then when the Emperor asks about you, you can tell everything about yourselves."

"Okay then," said Cynder.

Ignatius and Shu stepped forward when it was their turn to talk with Emperor Tomohiro.

"Here they are, honourable one," they said.

"Good work, you two," said Emperor Tomohiro. He looked at the group to make sure every single one who had participated in the Hawaiian Tournament was present. So far, most were all intact, except for one more. "Wait a minute, there was supposed to be three Charizards, but all I see are two. Where's the third one?"

"Who exactly?" asked Ignatius.

"I recall you telling me there were there were three Charizards at the tournament," said Emperor Tomohiro. "Surely you haven't forgotten him, have you?"

"Now I remember," said Shu as he turned to the group. "Yes, Ignatius told me you had another Charizard in your group. Where is he?"

"Excuse me, but is this the Emperor's chamber?" asked a familiar voice.

The dragons turned around, and to their surprise, there was Charonus and Jimmy Lionheart. Ignatius was pleased when he finally saw the third Charizard.

"Yes, that's the last one!" he laughed. "And yes, you have come to the right place!"

"Charonus and Jimmy!" exclaimed the dragons. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"I was about to say the same thing, guys," smiled Charonus. "I'm glad that our paths have crossed again."

"So you're here to take part in the Beast Convention?" asked Draco.

"You bet I am," said Charonus. "Jimmy has told me all about it while I was getting my name registered in the Anthro League, and he figured out that it might be something that could really help sharpen my skills. So I thought about it, and decided to join, seeing it as another chance to make a name for myself."

"I'm going to support Charonus so he can feel confident in himself," said Jimmy. "Then again, he'd probably get the same with you guys participating."

Emperor Tomohiro smiled after seeing that everyone was finally present. Blaze and the dragons introduced themselves to him.

"Well, now that you're all here, there are some things I need to let you in about the convention," he said. "This isn't just all fighting opponents in rounds, mind you. You'll also be taking multiple obstacle courses that will really put your skills to the test. Whoever makes it to the end will be rewarded with the Scroll of the Beast."

"We understand, your honour," said Cynder.

"There is no pressure, everyone," continued Emperor Tomohiro. "All you have to do is to try your best. All I want is to see what all of you are capable of."

Torden was very thrilled as he was really eager to demonstrate his physical prowess.

"Right, are there any questions?"

None of them answered.

"Okay, that's good," said Emperor Tomohiro. "Now please make your way to grand atrium where you will meet the other participants. Ignatius and Shu will serve as your guides, so if you're unsure of something, they will be happy to give you some tips. Good luck on the big annual Beast Convention!"


	4. Chapter 4: Charonus' Alternate Form

**Chapter 4 – Charonus' Alternate Form**

Inside the grand atrium, the group could see many participants that were eagerly waiting to get started with the contests. Some of them were chattering away, boasting about how they would be able to get past the obstacle courses, while others talked about their physical strength. Blaze could tell that they were going to be in a stiff competition.

"Feeling nervous there, Charonus?" asked Jimmy.

"No, not at all," replied Charonus. "You're here for me, and so are my pals. I'm going to give it my very best."

"That's the spirit," smiled Jimmy. "Now remember to focus and take your time. This is a test of strength and willpower, not speed."

Charonus nodded. At last, an anthropomorphic elephant arrived at the front and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me," he spoke. "Can everyone quiet down, and may I have your attention please? Very good, I would like to thank you all for taking the initiative to participate in the annual Beast Convention. The way it works is that there are two sections. The first will have you tackling an obstacle course, and those who fail to make it through will be out while the ones who do will advance to the second section, in which you will engage in small elimination battles. The last one standing at the end will be declared winner and worthy of the Scroll of the Beast."

"This sounds very demanding, Cynder," whispered Draco.

"I know, Draco," replied Cynder. "But that's the whole point of this convention. This will really help us get stronger, so maybe afterwards we might have a chance to thwart Ash's plans for conquering the world."

"I'm more interested in testing out my flying and fighting skills," said Torden. "Just wait until I make it to the fighting round. I'm going to ace this convention, big time!"

"Not if I beat you, of course," said Jakkin, grinning. "This scroll is a good as mine, and I'm gonna see to that!"

"Yeah, sure," laughed Torden. "And I managed to beat you back in the Hawaiian tournament, if you remember."

"That's just a fluke, buddy," snorted Jakkin. "This time, I'm not holdin' anythin' back!"

"There they go again, boasting as usual about their strength," said Percival as he rolled his eyes.

"And so I shall wish you all good luck," finished the elephant. "Enjoy your stay at the Beast Convention, and may you learn something about the ways of the anthro."

Everyone started to make their way to the obstacle course round. It had a jungle-like setting complete with trees the participants needed to climb up on and then walk across rickety bridges over large pits, followed by some swinging ropes suspended over more pits. Some of the other participants managed to make it across while others were not so successful. Eventually, it was the dragons' turn to tackle the obstacle course. Ignatius and Shu watched as Blaze started before the dragons. Darky stood beside them and Jimmy as instructed by Cynder. One by one, they narrowly managed to make it through, and they were so relieved to have done the first section.

* * *

Soon, it was time for the second section, where the remaining participants are matched up against others similar to the martial arts tournaments. Blaze and the dragons checked for their names and found who they were going to be matched up with.

"Well, look at this," said Charonus. "My first opponent is you, Jakkin, and we're up first."

"This is goin' to be a fun match," said Jakkin. "I must warn you, Charonus, I'm not your ordinary Charizard."

"I can tell that you are not, obviously," replied Charonus. "You're unusually tall and your eyes are different. I'm not an average Charizard myself either, and you'll soon discover I got some really clever skills up my sleeve."

"Heh, we shall see about that," said Jakkin.

"Okay, Jakkin and Charonus," said Ignatius. "You two are up, so step into the ring, please."

The two Charizards nodded and made their way to another room, which was a large indoor fighting arena complete with seats for the spectators to watch. Jimmy, Darky, and Shu were already on their seats, and they were excited to see how their companions were going to fare. Charonus stood at one side of the ring, while Jakkin stood at the other side. The referee, an anthropomorphic horse, stepped forward to announce the rules.

"Now, I want you all to fight clean and with good sportsmanship," he said. "The rules are simple, there is no time limit, but the victor will be decided if one is thrown out of the ring, or knocked out and unable to get up in ten seconds. If both participants are knocked out and unable to fight, then the match results in a draw. Is that understood?"

Jakkin and Charonus nodded.

"Good," replied the referee. "Let the eliminations begin!"

The match started, and Charonus and Jakkin exchanged blow for blow as they tried to knock each other out. They attacked with a barrage of fireballs and even using the flames on their tails to deliver damage. Then, they engaged in physical combat as they used their claws, teeth, and tails for fighting. It was apparent that both Jakkin and Charonus were equally matched, but Charonus decided that it was time to up the ante by changing to his Mega form, but a different one this time.

"Not bad at all Jakkin," he said. "I'm very impressed at how strong you really are."

"Why thank you," replied Jakkin. "I take pride in my strength and physique."

"There is one question, though," said Charonus. "Are you up for taking on a Mega Charizard?"

"I certainly think so," said Jakkin. "What, you think I can't handle it? I'm sure your X form would present not much of a challenge for me."

"Oh, Jakkin, you're going to be seeing my X form this time," said Charonus. "For you see, I have another form you are about to witness."

"You've piqued my curiosity already, partner," said Jakkin. "Come on, then, show me!"

Charonus looked down to his necklace, and he could see the stone in the pendant glowing, encouraging him to advance to his Mega form.

"Get ready, my friend," said Charonus. "Cause here I come!"

With that, the ground started to shake, and suddenly the Charizard started to glow as he roared loudly. Soon, his body was started to change in shape, and when he stopped glowing, he appeared as a different-looking Charizard. None of Charonus' friends were expecting this new form, not even Draco. He was not in his Mega Charizard X form, for he appeared with blades on his wrists, spikes on his tail, which still retained its colours, and he was red instead of black.

"I see it, but I don't believe it!" exclaimed Draco. "Charonus has become a Mega Charizard, but in Y form, just like me!"


	5. Chapter 5: Uninvited Guests

**Chapter 5 – Uninvited Guests**

"So you assumed the Mega form Draco can turn into," said Jakkin. "I thought you could only change into the black dragon."

"Well now you see that it's not my only form," said Charonus. "Thanks to the Pokecore containing the soul of my mom, I was able to call upon her and allow me to transform into my Mega Charizard Y form, which she was able to change into while the X form is from my dad's, if you remember what I've told you the other day."

"I've been lookin' forward to goin' toe to toe with a Mega Charizard," said Jakkin.

"Shall we continue our match then?" asked Charonus.

"You bet, bud!" smiled Jakkin, and the two resumed their fight.

Jakkin and Charonus fought endlessly, but soon Jakkin found that in his Charizard form, he was struggling at the might of Mega Charonus.

"It's too bad you don't seem to have the ability to Mega Evolve, otherwise this would have been an equal fight," said Charonus. "Maybe you should just throw in the towel while you still can."

"No," Jakkin groaned. "I won't give up that easily."

"Alright, then," said Charonus. "But don't expect me to go easy on you, as I'm not like Draco."

Jakkin gulped, knowing that he does not stand a chance now, but just when Charonus was about to strike again, smoke started to pour out from Jakkin. Shocked, Charonus jumped back as smoke billowed all around the shapeshifter. Jakkin knew what it meant, and he smiled, knowing that he would be able to fight without being restricted again.

"What is happening?" asked Draco.

"It looks as if Jakkin is changing," said Blaze. "Presumably back to his original form."

Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Jakkin appeared as a Surian dragon again. Charonus was surprised yet intrigued to see his opponent has finally shown himself.

"So this is your true form, huh?" he asked.

"Yep," replied Jakkin. "And now, I could feel my strength risin' again."

"I wish you could have shown me your true form earlier," said Charonus. "I don't know why you chose now to revert back."

"The other forms I take just last for a certain number of days," said Jakkin. "Of course, it varies from form to form, and I like the Charizard one best of all, so I didn't really want to change back just yet, though if only I knew you'd be tough as a Mega Charizard."

"Better late than never, I suppose," said Charonus.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it," said Jakkin, stretching out his arms. "I think it's time that we get the match goin' now. I feel like I'm gonna win it this time!"

"Alright, let's do this!" said Charonus, feeling just as pumped up.

The two dragons resumed their fight, and this time, Jakkin was getting the upper hand as he delivered more powerful blows. Charonus was taken aback, yet he was very impressed with how strong Jakkin was in his original form. He fought back using his Flamethrower attack, but Jakkin knocked it back to him, which did minimal damage, yet it left the Charizard reeling with shock. Jakkin then responded with a powerful charge attack. Charonus tried to avoid the attack, but he was not fast enough to dodge in time. He was sent flying across the ring and crashed into the wall, dazed and exhausted.

"Charonus is out of the ring!" announced the referee. "The victory goes to Jakkin!"

Everyone cheered and Jakkin adjusted his hat feeling very pleased. Charonus, who has reverted back to his base form, soon recovered and came to congratulate his friend.

"That was a really good fight there, buddy," he said. "I really enjoyed it, and I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Charonus," said Jakkin. "And you were an excellent fighter back there."

Charonus nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was a loud creaking noise. Everyone looked up, and noticed that the roof was being split open.

"What is going on?" asked Lily in a state of panic.

Torden looked up disdainfully. "Seems like trouble is what was going on," he said. "And I have a very good idea who's behind this."

"Look up there!" exclaimed Draco.

A large hovercraft loomed over the opened roof of the building, and everyone could see three dragons piloting the cockpit. Cynder and the dragons quickly recognised who they were, and they were not pleased to see the three again.

"The Pyre Squad!" exclaimed the dragons.

"Indeed, it is us again!" laughed Ciara nastily. "You thought you would be seeing the last of us, eh?"

"You should all think again, because we're not stopping until we finally bring the Obsidian Devourers back to their former glory!" declared Scorcher.

"This time we will make no more stupid mistakes!" cackled Cronk.

"Who are those jokers?" asked Ignatius.

"They're the Pyre Squad, a trio of dragons who go around causing trouble and committing crimes," replied Draco. "We've been tangling with them multiple times."

"Really?" asked Shu. "Well, if they're going to start anything here, I'd like to give them a taste of my Thunderbolt!"

"We're here for the Scroll of the Beast!" said Ciara. "And I believe it must be inside that important-looking chest down below!"

"Prepare to grab it!" said Scorcher. "Cronk, you know what to do!"

"Absolutely!" said Cronk and he pushed a big red button on a remote control he was holding. This caused two arms to come out from the underside of the hovercraft, and it grabbed the chest. As the arms pulled the chest up, two laser cannons emerged from the sides of the hovercraft and it started to open fire. Several of the participants panicked and raced for their lives out of the dojo while Blaze, Jimmy, the dragons, and even Ignatius and Shu remained.

"Those rotten Pyre Squad goons have done it this time!" hissed Cynder.

"We better put a stop to them for good!" said Lily.

"But how can we do that?" asked Jimmy. "They're out of our reach!"

"Not for us dragons!" said Torden. "And I know we all can take out the Pyre Squad together!"

Darky climbed up on Draco. "Come on, big bro!" he said. "Let's kick some Pyre Squad butt!"

"I'm with you on that, Darky," smiled Draco.

"I'll climb up on Charonus, now that you gave me an idea!" said Shu, and he raced to mount on Charonus' back.

"That's it, come on, little Pikachu," said Charonus. "It's time we teach these fools a lesson!"

Bowser, Jimmy, and Ignatius watched anxiously as the dragons got themselves ready. Together, they flew straight up the opened roof to the Pyre Squad's hovercraft.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Those three are still around causing problems! But not to worry, soon they'll will get their clocks cleaned in the last chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Scroll of the Beast

**Chapter 6 – Scroll of the Beast  
**

The Pyre Squad grinned as they relished over their latest plan. They were sure that they have succeeded with their plan.

"We did it," said Ciara. "We finally have those mammalian scumbags at our mercy!"

"Along with those traitorous dragons and filthy half-breeds!" laughed Cronk.

"Lord Sardius will definitely have to be pleased with us," said Scorcher. "A grand promotion awaits us once we bring the Scroll of the Beast to him!"

"Come on, let's waste this dojo to dust while we're still here!" declared Ciara.

"You won't do anything of that sort, Pyre Squad!" called a voice.

The Pyre Squad looked out, and then they saw Cynder and her friends rising up from the opened roof to face them. Darky was riding on Draco while Shu was on Charonus. They all glared at the troublesome trio.

"This is the end of the line for you three!" declared Cynder. "Give it up now!"

"Ha! Do you honestly believe that we would give in to such a weak, ridiculous demand?" laughed Ciara. "Don't give me that, you're a bunch of helpless saps!"

"You're going to be sorry for this," said Torden as he cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, it's you who have started this fight," said Scorcher. "And now all of you will pay for meddling in the affairs of the Obsidian Devourers."

"Let's get firing away!" declared Cronk as he pushed a button which revealed more laser cannons from the sides of the hovercraft.

"This is it, guys," said Cynder. "We'd better give it our all and put a stop to the Pyre Squad once and for all!"

"How shall we do it?" asked Lily.

"Draco, Jakkin, Charonus, and I will keep them distracted while you, Torden, and Percival try to get the chest holding the Scroll of the Beast from them," said Cynder. "Now, let's get to action!"

The dragons began their assault on the Pyre Squad's hovercraft, dodging their laser blasters. Lily, Torden, and Percival attempted to recover the chest from the hovercraft's grasp, but it managed to avoid them while attacking them at the same time.

"So you think you easily take our prize away?" Cronk gloated. "We can see you from our radar in our cockpit! There's no way you can beat us that easily!"

"Darn," pouted Cynder. "They're well-prepared than we thought."

"Let's try to roast them with our breath attacks," said Draco, and he and Charonus used their Flamethrower attacks to strike the hovercraft, but to no avail as it showed no sign of damage.

"We thought you would try to fry us," said Cronk. "So we have installed heatproof shields on our hovercraft to ensure that we will be protected from your attacks."

"That's torn it!" grumbled Draco. "What are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea," said Charonus. "This is really bad, and there doesn't seem to be any other way to take down those clowns."

"Well, it looks like all of you are running out of steam," the Pyre Squad sneered. "Like I told you before, we've grown cleverer and made sure we won't fall for the same mistakes! Now it's your turn to face utter humiliation!"

Cynder and her friends grimaced, knowing that they really are in a bind this time.

"Set the lasers to immolate!" commanded Ciara.

"Aye-aye, Ciara!" said Cronk, and he adjusted the dial on the laser so that they were set to destroy the dragons.

"This is the end for you meddlesome lot!" cackled Ciara. "Scorcher and Cronk, get ready to open fire when I say so!"

Scorcher and Cronk nodded and they had their claws ready to press the fire button. It seemed as if it was all over for Cynder and friends, but just then, the Pyre Squad felt a sudden push as their hovercraft tilted slightly up before lowering back in position. Confused, they wondered where the push came from, but found nothing. What they did not realise however was that Darky and Shu have boarded their hovercraft, and carefully they moved stealthily upward and prepared to ambush the Pyre Squad. Then, at the right moment before the Pyre Squad could fire their lasers, Darky and Shu jumped into the cockpit, surprising the trio.

"Ouch!" squealed Scorcher as Shu grabbed him from behind and bit him on the neck. Darky climbed around Ciara's head, pushing it back and forth.

"Stop that, you puny pipsqueaks!" grunted Ciara.

Cronk tried to help out his partners, but got pushed around that he ended up causing the arms underneath the hovercraft to go berserk.

"Now's the chance!" called Cynder to Lily, Torden, and Percival. "Grab the chest and get it down to safety!"

Lily, Torden, and Percival hurried as they managed to get the chest which the hovercraft arms nearly lost grip off due to the confusion above, and as Torden and Percival lowered to the ground, Lily went up to help their friends as she thought up an idea. Using her Water Brooch, she used it to soak the hovercraft. Darky leapt off and was rescued by Draco at the last moment, while Shu stayed for a little while longer, figuring out the perfect solution to send the Pyre Squad packing as their hovercraft was wet.

"You think a little water will stop us?" laughed Ciara. "What are you playing at?"

"Oh, you'll soon see," said Lily as she winked at them.

Judging his moment, Shu finally jumped out of the hovercraft as high as could, and he turned around to face the Pyre Squad with a cheeky grin on his face. Bewildered, yet worried of what was about to happen, the Pyre Squad could only watch as the Pikachu charged up his cheeks, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"How do you like to be zapped?" he laughed. "Get a taste of my Thunderbolt Attack!"

Shu unleashed a powerful lightning bolt that hurtled towards the hovercraft. Horrified, the Pyre Squad tried to switch the shields on, but it was too late. They screamed in agony as they were zapped by the attack which covered the entire hovercraft. The attack caused it to collapse before finally exploding to pieces, sending the fried Pyre Squad flying over the horizon.

Shu came diving down to the ground, but luckily, Ignatius caught him in his arms.

"Way to go, little guy," he smiled. "You were magnetic!"

Blaze, Jimmy, and the dragons cheered as they were pleased to have saved the day from the Pyre Squad yet again.

* * *

Soon, Emperor Tomohiro entered the room and heard about how the convention was disrupted by uninvited guests. He was annoyed that the dojo nearly got ruined and that most of the contestants have fled in fear, but he was pleased that Cynder and her friends have proven their worth.

"Cynder, Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, Percival, and Charonus, because you have saved our convention from the Pyre Squad, I deem you all worthy of the Scroll of the Beast," he said jubilantly. "Please, open the chest and see for yourself what you have learned."

Excited, Cynder and her friends hurried to the chest, opened it, and there they saw the scroll. Curious to know what they were about to read, they took it out of the chest. Cynder grabbed the scroll, and to her shock, she saw nothing written in it.

"Hey, what gives?" asked the dragons. "There's no text in the scroll! Is this some kind of joke or something? You mean that we have gone through all that trouble just for nothing?"

"Actually, you're wrong," said Emperor Tomohiro. "Throughout the convention, it became apparent that you and your friends are very close to each other that you were willing to compete alongside rather than acting as opponents, and there could be no other proof than how healthy Jakkin and Charonus competed, and the teamwork you demonstrated when foiling the Pyre Squad."

"The Emperor has a point there," said Blaze. "I competed so that I could observe and make sure that you guys were going to continue being good sports to one another in spite of being potentially pitted against each other. I believe the scroll has taught a very important lesson for all of you, and you should guess already what it is."

"That friendship and teamwork is what makes us strong?" asked Draco.

"Absolutely correct," smiled Emperor Tomohiro. "I am pleased that all have figured it out already, and as for you, Blaze, you must be very proud to have a group of bright and well-trained dragons under your tutelage."

"Well, there's only Cynder," said Blaze modestly. "But I could say that even her friends have learned a lot from me through her."

Emperor Tomohiro nodded. "Oh, and since we're talking, I have a proposition to make," he said. "Ignatius and Shu have come a long way since I've trained them for many years, and now, I believe they're now ready to forge their own path, so how would like them to accompany your group?"

"Master Tomohiro!" exclaimed Ignatius. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I am, Ignatius," said Emperor Tomohiro. "You and Shu have learned a lot of the ways of the anthro, and the both of you are capable of passing that knowledge to the dragons as I believe all of you would learn a lot from each other."

Ignatius and Shu looked at each other, stunned at the sudden development, and then they were delighted.

"We'll do it," they said. "I'm sure they'll be happy to learn our ways."

"Sure thing about that!" said the dragons happily.

"Excellent to hear," smiled Emperor Tomohiro. "Now, who's hungry? I'll be obliged to provide you all a feast as your efforts and heroics are well-deserved."

"Alright!" beamed Draco. "I'm so hungry I could have some delicious dim sums now!"

"Right this way," said Ignatius as he led the dragons to the eatery. "You're in for an unforgettable lunch!"

So everyone made their way into the dining hall. Cynder could only smile faintly as she thought about everything she and her friends have learned in the Beast Convention. While it may be the same lesson she had learned from Blaze years ago, she could tell that it was worth the experience they have gained for themselves. She could also tell that they were going to learn from their new allies, Ignatius the Incineroar and Shu the Pikachu.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

I can't believe it took me a pretty long time to finally get this story done! But at least it's completed and all ready for you to enjoy. So now Cynder and her posse have two new allies, and we'll see how much of a help they could be as the series continues. At least Shu the Pikachu gave the Pyre Squad the greatest shock of their lives, Pokémon style! See you guys soon in the next story!


End file.
